Eli's surprise
by Kumiko-chii
Summary: After a long day at work, Eli can't wait to go home and when she does. She couldn't be much happier surrounded by the people she loves. A somewhat short NozoEli Family fic with a dash of humor(hopefully) and lots of love.


_Thoughts_

 **Sound**

"talking"

-Story:Start!-

* * *

 **=Eli's surprise=**

Gun shots could be heard throughout the building. Scuffling of feet's could be heard running around the building until it stopped around the corner. The leading figure gestures some signals to her comrades. The two shook their heads in understanding. The red head woman stood beside their leader peeks around the corner before running to the adjacent wall, gun on her hand beside her. The other member, a blue-haired woman went to the nearest wall to climb to the overlooking balcony with bow and arrow in hand ready to be released.

Their leader, a blonde haired woman continue forward slowly, loaded gun in hand also. She peeks around the corner beside he red-head comrade to see if there were any enemies. With a huge estate as this there are bound to be guards. She notices something out of the corner of her eyes and immediately retreats back to the wall. The place where she had her heard against now have a bullet lodged in it. She was lucky or else the bullet would be in her head. She peeks again ready to shoot until she saw an arrow shoot to the shoulder of the guard that nearly causes her death.

As if it was a trigger, the rest of the guards' rushes and the girls went all out trying to take down the alarmed guards. "Usa, Panther, we don't have any more time for this. The blond leader call out to her comrades. "Chika! Behind you!" Usa shouts. Chika punches the man and socked him on the rib which causes him to faint as she gives her commands. "We need to move out now!" The girls finishes taking out all the guards and went a large –and fancy- set of doors. "Geet ready on three." Chika gives another command and the rest agrees.

"One…"

"Two…"

"Three!"

 **BAM!**

All of them went in and hold out their weapons. The man behind the large desk –presumably the boss- jolted on his chair. "Hands up where we can see them!" Chika says while pointing her gun at the man ready for anything. "Now either you come with us peacefully or we could do this the hard way." The man didn't even resists because out of fear of the three intimidating womens.

"Panther, secure the target."

"Usa, call headquarters and report to the chief. We've secured the target."

"On it."

Both of the said women did as their leader commands. Soon they were out of the building.

"It's time for us to go home. We've been on the mission for weeks."

"I agree with Maki. We deserve a well-earned rest."

"I agree."

Since they are not working there is no need for codenames anymore. Tired but happy that the mission was a success all of them decided to go home and went separate ways.

* * *

After driving to her house, she went to the front door and unlocks it. Relief filled her body now she is home. Sure she loves her work but being in the forces can be pretty tiring and nothing soothes her soul better than spending her time with her love ones.

"I'm home~" She greets the house and soon enough running footsteps could be heard as she brace herself for the impact that she knew would came.

"Elichii!"

"Papa!"

Two figures came flying –literally- to her hugging her. Voices then greet her.

"Welcome home Elichii~~/papa~"

Eli let out a fond smile as she is surrounded with her small family. She kisses the both of them at the temple and lift her daughter to her arms. "How is school today Ai-chan?" She listens as her daughter enthusiastically relay her story to her papa. As soon as she's done she went of to who knows where –probably watching cartoon in the living room- Eli asks the same question to her wife. "Oh the usual. Though Nicochii is very anxious today." Nozomi replies while giggling as she went back to the kitchen to continue preparing dinner.

Eli leans against the kitchen door and nods when she heard what Nozomi said, she understood the reason why. "I can't blame her. It's been weeks since she last saw her own wife. Of course she is anxious." She said while eyeing Nozomi.

 _Hmm…_

 _The white dress looks good on her…_

 _Ah, she let her hair down to day. Beautiful…_

 _Somehow, now that I look at it again it looks a little transparent…_

 _Holy! It is transparent! Only a little though but stil…_

 _H-Harasho! I can see her underwear! HARASHO! NOZOMI! HARASHOOO!_

"Elichiii…"

"Elichii?"

Eli snap out of her stupor when she heard her name. "Huh? O-oh sorry. Y-you were saying?" Nozomi looks at her worriedly and wondering what had happened that make her wife's face red. "I was wondering how Maki-chan and Umi-chan was. Nicochii have been fidgety and Kotori-chan kept on messing up the costumes whenever she worries." "Ah yes they're fine. A little scratches here but nothing to worry about." Eli could feel herself getting sleepy though obviously wanting to spend more time with her wife. Nozomi notices this and usher the blond to take a rest after cleaning herself. Although reluctantly, Eli heed to Nozomi's advice and took a shower. Once she was done she soon crashes to the bed asleep not a few moment later.

* * *

Nozomi peeks through the door. When she saw Eli has fallen asleep she turn to her daughter who is beside her. "Yosh! Ai-chan, papa is already asleep. We have to do it now." Their daughter nods and her face is serious. For a split second Nozomi swear she saw Eli for a moment.

 _Well, she has her papa's looks alright~_

* * *

When Eli woke up she realizes that she had slept nearly half an hour. She looks at the wall clock and saw that it is already 6 pm. Nozomi must've let her sleep when she notices her tiredness.

Eli went out of the bedroom and saw that the kitchen light is still open. She went down the kitchen while calling out to her wife and daughter. Halfway through she notices that the sound of scuffling footsteps sound way to many for only two people. These rouse her suspicions as she make her way to the kitchen. Hush whispers could be heard behind the door. Afraid that something might happened to her loved ones she went in the kitchen and what she saw caught here off guards and shouts of "HAPPY BIRTHDAY Eli/chan/nya!" rang through the kitchen as Eli stood in shock.

"Oi Eli! Don't just stand there! Cut the cake already!"

"Now,now Nicochii. Let Elichii calm down first."

"Papa! We made chocolate cake!"

"Nico-chan just want to hoard the cake for herself." "I do not! Baka-Maki-chan…"

"Both of you just saw each other today and you're already having a lovers quarrel nya~("We do not!") "

"Poor Mako-chan having to deal with tsundere parents."

"Shut up Honoka!" "Uwaa Maki-chan Scary!"

Umi went to her comrade to shook her out of her stupor. "Are you alright Eli?" Umi asks concerned. Eli recovers and ensure Umi that she is alright. "When did?" Before Eli even finish Maki answers her. "We prepare them when you were sleeping. It was Nozomi and Ai's idea to give you a surprise." "A-Ai-chan knew that you would forget what day today was a-and that you would be home by today s-so she planned this with Nozomi-chan." Hanayo elaborates.

Eli turns around and saw her daughter holding a chocolate cake and Nozomi is standing behind Ai. "Happy Birthday Elichii/papa!" Eli looks to her wife and daughter and before long embrace them in a hug. Tears spilling out of sheer happiness and she is gratefull for having such caring wife, daughter and also her friends.

"This is the best birthday surprise ever!"

-END-

* * *

A/N: Happy Birthday Eli! *sigh* I haven't written for a while now because my laptop was in repair and busy college life. NozoEli family life. With small hints of NicoMaki and KotoUmi.

Oh and earlier I use animals to represent their codenames.

Usa = Rabbit. It's Umi's codename.

Panther = A panther. Obviously Maki's codename.

Chika = Fox. This is Eli's name.

Oh and the kids mention are Ai and Mako. Ai stands for love. I choose that for NozoEli's kids name honestly I don't know why but it have a nice ring to it. Ai Ayase. Mako I get it from Maki's and Nico's name. And so these two has been formed.

* * *

[Omake]

While Eli finishes up her chocolate cake, she looks at her daughter and can't help but feel a little pride for the small kid for planning the surprise party. So Eli give her daughter another kiss to the temple

"Mou, papa stop it~" Embarrassed, Ai give a pout but happily accepts the affection. Ai then turns to her friends and listens to the stories that Rin and Honoka are telling. "And that is how Rin married Kayochin nya~" All the children were listening so intently as Rin finishes her story and waiting for Honoka to tell them about a certain stubborn third years and their crushes. Eli was content with the lively scene as she cuddles with her wife. That is until she heard something from her daughter that made her all chika mode.

"When I grow up I want to marry Makochii." Ai declared in all seriousness. "WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?!" Three voices shout at the same time. Mako's face was as red as her papa's hair it didn't help that Ai smiles at her sweetly and innocently while tilting her head and holding one of Nozomi's card, The lovers card. "Aint it Harasho?"

Nozomi looked amused and playfully cheers from behind. Maki sat gaping as trail of tomato juice drip on the table when she accidently spilled it. Nico just mutters under her breath something along the lines of Nozomi corrupting her own daughter. And Eli… Nozomi have a feeling that she will explode and explode she did.

"I will not allow you to get married!"

-END-

Happy Birthday Eli! I hope you enjoyed the story. Sorry if it sucks and if there is any spelling errors. Reviews are appreciated. *bows*


End file.
